Bracken's Lemons Volume 1
by BrackenTheWolfLemon
Summary: My lemons


Halis walked calmly in the forest, purring loudly taking in the sights of the forest. He was unaware of the other large cat watching from the trees. The cat in the trees smirked before jumping down and stalking his prey. Halis, still unaware of the other male and continued his night walk.

Chimiro, the Tigard, crept up behind the jaguar with a glint in his eyes. "Hey, Halis~", he cooed. Halis jumped a little and turned to Chimiro, "Hello.". The jaguar purred, "Care to join my walk?". Chimiro purred, playing innocent, "Why of course...", he followed the jaguar and a malicious glint shown in his eye.

Halis was knocked over suddenly, by the larger cat. "Hmmm.. What's on the menu tonight?" Chimiro asked himself, "Jaguar...~" he whispered into Halis's ear. Halis's heart skipped a beat, "Uhm? What?" He asked and gasped as Chimiro started to fiddle with Halis's sheath. The jaguar's face went completely red as the other male fiddled with his sheath. "Chimiro purred gently, "Enjoying this?", he cooed gently in the jaguar's ear. His breath hot on the jaguar's fur, Chimiro started to bring Halis's cock out more into an erection.

Halis whimpered at his member became more visible, the tigard began to stroke his member. Chimiro wanted the jaguar to feel good before thoroughly fucking him, "Come on... Moan for me..~", he cooed once more. Halis dug his claws into the ground as he was fully exposed and hardened, Chimiro went faster going up and down. Halis gave a small moan, precum apprearing on the tip of his thick member. Chimiro growled playfully, "That's a good boy~", he began to speed up his pace rubbing the jaguars hard and large member.

The tigard continued these motions, and began to seductively lick the jaguar's neck. Halis panted loudly as he was pleasured , he groaned loudly, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Chimiro licked the tip of the jaguars penis, making Halis shiver, "Aa-Ahhh..~". Chimiro began to quickly deep throat him, Halis huffed as his haunches began to quiver as he orgasamed. Chimiro purred and lapped up the juices and looked at the flustered and pleasured jaguar, he turned him over and told him to get into a hinting crouch. Halis blushed more knowing what was to happen.

Chimiro teased Halis before inserting the tip of his member making Halis shivered uncontrollably. The tigard began to insert himself more purring, Halis panted, "Don't make me wait...!~", he groaned. Chimiro purred gently, making the jaguar savoir every moment of this.

"Put it in!~" Halis clawed the ground, the pleasure almost unbearable.

The tigard chuckled and stood over him more, slowly and gently inserting himself. Halis purred loudly and his breathing became ragged and short, "Yeeess~. More!~", he moaned with pure ectasy. Chimiro gentle humped him licking the back of Halis's neck sensually. Halis moaned pleasureably ignoring the barbs on Chimiro's thick member.

"P-Please...! I Can't take this much lonnggger!~" Halis groaned panting, beginning to get horny once more.

Chimiro purred and bit down on Halis's scruff and shoved himself in more, hitting Halis's prostate making the jaguar gasp and moan each time he slowly and smoothly hitting him. Halis moaned loudly as his prostate was hit multiple times, he was a blubbering, begging and flustered mess. Halis backed into Chimiro's penis trying to hit prostate more*

"J-Just hump me already!~" He moaned loudly trying to press himself up against the male more.

Chimiro slowly continued to rock himself, he sped up just a bit, still going slow and sensual. No matter how much the jaguar begged for him to speed up, the tigard wouldn't. Halis, couldn't handle it, he came onto the ground with a loud moan. Chimiro chuckled and went in farther, hitting the jaguars prostate, before finally slamming into him with powerful and fast thrusts. Chimiro moaned loudly and continued to hit the jaguars prostate.

Halis moaned, "Yes! Yeeess!~". He begged for more.

The tigard sped up and thrust fast and hard hitting the jaguars prostate more before he came. Halis gasped with pleasure and pulled away, his member still erect and hard. He started to rub his member fast and hard and came again.

The two big cats got up and walked away.


End file.
